


A Purple-Hued Box of Chocolates (Spicy)

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Sucking, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Smut, It's not a threesome or something I wrote different versions of the smutty part, Love Confessions, Male My Unit | Byleth, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Byleth didn't want to be romantically entangled with their students, at first. But Bernadetta was insistent and it wasn't long until they'd fallen for her too, and not much longer before she wanted their relationship to go further.A saucier version ofA Purple-Hued Box of Chocolatesbecause I couldn't resist not doing that I guess. Sex scenes for both F!Byleth and M!Byleth.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is an expanded, smutty version of _A Purple-Hued Box of Chocolates_. The notes on that story still apply to this.

Bernadetta laid the lid on the lilac-colored box, over the carefully-arranged chocolates she'd made, and tied a purple ribbon around it. She sighed. "Maybe this really is too childish?", she muttered to herself. "...Well, come on now Bernadetta. Here goes nothing."

She stood up, walking to the door of the potions lab – not many other places students could use for things like cooking – and stepping out into the corridor, seeing two of her classmates as she did. "Oh, hey Dorothea, L-- Edelgard...". No matter how many times Edelgard told her it was fine to dispense with formalities she didn't feel comfortable with it, not when she was speaking to the heir to her country's throne. The Princess nodded in response. "Hello."

"Hey, Bern!", Dorothea said. "What's up today?".

"Oh... Nothing much really", she replied. "Hey... Do either of you happen to know where Professor Byleth is?".

"The professor?", Edelgard responded. "I believe they went to the faculty rooms upstairs."

"Thank you". Edelgard gave her another curt nod as she left, chocolates in hand. As she walked away, Dorothea caught a glimpse of the box. "Hmm...? Oh no, she isn't!". She giggled. "...Something funny?", Edelgard asked.

Bernadetta turned the corner at end of the corridor, crossing the foyer and starting up the broad steps, evening light streaming in through the windows above her and casting shades of gold on the stonework. Her footsteps and heartbeats echoed a bit as she went, turning as she reached the landing only to see Byleth, cool and confident as ever, standing at the top of the next flight of stairs. She stopped.

"Hmm?". Byleth looked down at the girl on the landing, fidgeting a little with her hands behind her back. "Oh... There you are, Professor Byleth."

"Did you need to speak with me about something, Bernadetta?", they asked.

"Umm, professor I... Please take this". She produced a box of chocolates from behind her back. "I... I made them myself, ok? Because... I really like you". She searched for the right words. "Maybe a little more than 'like' you actually, so...".

Byleth blinked, processing what she'd said. It was a bit unexpected for, of all people, Bernadetta to confess to them like this; she was usually so shy and quiet. Certainly she was cute in a way, but maybe not quite in _that_ way. Personal feelings towards her, whatever they might be, aside though, such a thing would hardly be professional, and even on those grounds alone a romantic relationship would be impossible. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this from you. Not like this."

A look of disappointment grew on Bernadetta's face. Even if she'd known it was a longshot, the feeling of going out on a limb and doing something bold only to wind up like this was just as bad as she'd feared. "...Oh, is it no good or--".

Byleth shook their head. "No, it's not that. It's just that a relationship like that between us is impossible right now. I'm a teacher, and you're my student. That's not--".

"T-That's the best part...!", she stammered. "Oh gods--", she whispered under her breath, hiding her face in her hands. "--Oh gods I really said it out loud...".

Byleth blinked again, not really sure they'd caught that right. Well, everyone has their own... proclivities. "That's final."

...Maybe better not to let her down so hard, even if they didn't want to lead her on either. "Maybe after you graduate we can talk abou--".

"P-Professor...!", she looked straight at them, mustering up all the determination she had in her. She'd already embarrassed herself enough to not have much left to lose, may as well try and just spell it all out. "I... I'm not a child and I'm not naive... I am training as a soldier of the Adrestian Empire, and I know that on the horizon... There could be a war soon. And I... Both of us could die."

A few teardrops fell from her eyes, but she ignored them and continued. "I'm not going to just put away the feelings I have for you. I want to be together with you for as long as we can, just in case...".

Byleth took a step, walking down to the landing in front of Bernadetta. She instinctively stepped back, but caught it and planted herself firm, not breaking eye contact and trying to read Byleth's face, their expression even now as harsh as ever.

Byleth's face softened a little, and they reached out and patted her head. "Bernadetta". They rested their hand on her shoulder. "Trust me. I'll keep you, and everyone, safe. I won't let anyone die. I swear it."

They patted her on the back, cracking a smile. A very slight one, but a smile all the same. "This must sound odd coming from me, but try to cheer up. Let the future hold what it will, but here and now things aren't so bad, are they?".

Byleth stepped away, continuing down the stone staircase. As they passed, Bernadetta pressed the box of chocolate into their hands. "Even if... Even if we can't have that kind of relationship right now, please take this... I really put a lot of effort into it. Oh, I don't mind if we want to share it with the other teachers; just think of it as something because I appreciate everything all of you do...". Byleth nodded. "Alright. I can accept that, Bernadetta."

They looked over their shoulder as they turned to walk down the corridor at its bottom. "And believe me; perhaps I can be too... stern at times, but I do care about all of you too". And with that, they left.

Bernadetta felt her heart pounding in her chest, even harder than before. She'd actually gone through it, even if it hadn't turned out like she'd hoped.

"...So cool", Bernadetta muttered to herself as she watched Byleth walk away. She thought over their promise in her mind, and as well she knew no one could promise her such a thing in this lifetime, in that moment it felt like the truest thing in the world to her.  
__________

The oil lamp on Byleth's writing desk flickered as they turned over a new page of the thick textbook, glancing over at a sheet of paper and jotting down a few more notes for tomorrow's class on it. The light was almost entirely gone from the sky now, leaving the office only faintly illuminated, and the trees outside his window rustled in the night breeze. They glanced out at them, silhouetted against the dusky sky.

The day's events hadn't been much out of the ordinary – for Byleth, at least. If anything, it had gone smoother than an average job they had seen with their old mercenary company. For the students, however, it was plain to see it had been much more difficult.

Byleth heard the door creak open, and saw Bernadetta standing in it. Even in the dark they could make out the white bandages, wrapping around her right leg where two arrows had grazed her. "...Hey, Professor Byleth", she greeted them, halfheartedly.

"How are you holding up?", Byleth asked back. It was hard to read her expression in the dim light, but she looked even gloomier than her usual self.

She glanced away, a bit of a pained tone in her voice as she answered. "I... I'll manage, professor... Anyway, I...". She trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase her point.

"Was there something in particular you were concerned about?", Byleth asked, realizing as soon as they'd spoke how their words might've come across to Bernadetta. "...Sorry. That may have been a... Slightly callous question."

Bernadetta made a little noise, almost a giggle but not quite. "...D-Did I say something funny?".

"Oh, it's just... That's the first time I've heard you apologize for something you've said, I think". It seemed almost like she had a slight smile on her face now. "Now... Now _you_ seem a bit flustered, professor". She'd admittedly caught them off guard with her response.

Byleth cleared their throat. "Well... If there's anything you wanted to ask me, Bernadetta."

She stepped closer to the desk, fidgeting nervously with her hands behind her back. "It's, umm... Oh, do you remember when we talked the other day? Well... Maybe it was a few weeks ago actually, but...".

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made a promise I couldn't keep."

Bernadetta shook her head. "No, I... I knew it was going to be dangerous, whatever you said, and... I know that you did what you could... And besides--", she faked a smile. "--We all got through it alive, r-right?".

"Believe me, professor--", she continued, her smile fading back to her usual gloomy expression. "This is the life I've committed myself to and I'm... I'm not going to give up just because it's hard o-or I feel like I can't do it... But... Umm... I told you I couldn't just put my feelings away, so...".

Byleth listened with mixed feelings as she spoke. It was hard to deny by now that they felt something a little more than just fondness as a teacher towards Bernadetta, but the stubborn fact remained that it would be problematic to have a relationship that went beyond that given their professional circumstances. Even more so given that, adult or no, she was several years younger and, clearly, in an emotionally vulnerable place.

"I mean, I... I know it's not as simple as I want it to be, professor, and that we'd have to keep it a secret between us, but if... If I could die, I don't want to without at least knowing whether or not you feel the same way about me as I do about you...".

"I...--". _I shouldn't be saying this is what--_ , Byleth thought. _\--But gods, she just gets to me somehow_. "--I do, yes. I feel the same way."

Bernadetta blushed. "Oh... I... I really kind of thought you wouldn't...". She took a deep, deep breath and leaned over the desk. "Would it be ok if I, umm...". Without finishing her sentence, she closed her eyes and leaned in a little more, laying one hand on Byleth's shoulder and the other on the desk to steady herself, and kissed their lips.

Byleth thought about stopping her but hesitated a moment, before finally deciding to let her be. They closed their eyes, leaning in to the kiss a bit themself. It was only a few seconds, but by the time Bernadetta pulled her lips away it felt like forever.

"Gods, this... Wow, my heart is going crazy...", she muttered, putting her hand on her chest and looking at Byleth, a softer expression than normal on their face. "Umm, if it's ok I'd... Just like to sit with you for a little while. D-Don't worry, I won't peak at the lesson plan for tomorrow or anything, so...". Byleth nodded.

It was the first of many secret meetings for them.


	2. Part II (F!Byleth)

Bernadetta glanced from side to side, making sure the coast was clear. It occured to her how similar the scene was, in some ways, to when she'd first confessed to Byleth and given her the chocolates she'd made. It wasn't the same staircase, but even so it looked very much alike. The warm afternoon light was the same, and so was her heart pounding in her chest.

In other ways though, it was different. She looked up a bit at Byleth's face, brushing a strand of dark, teal hair away from her eyes, and, standing on her toes to bring her face to the same height and wrapping her arms around the older woman's shoulders, brought her lips to Byleth's.

She closed her eyes, feeling Byleth's tongue push past her lips and touch her own as they shared a deep kiss, and feeling arms wrap around her shoulders in turn. The thought that their love was something no one else could know about and that yet, here they were where anyone could happen upon them – even if she knew that, in this corner of the building, it was almost certain no one would – made her heart race even faster. She felt Byleth's hand brush against her breast over her jacket, squeezing it lightly. 

Their lips finally seperated as Bernadetta pulled away, opening her eyes again. She looked off to the side a little. "Hey... Professor?".

"Is something bothering you?".

"No, not really, I just... I was just thinking that tonight I'd like to, umm... Go all the way with you this time, so... Would you like to...?".

"Yes. I'd like to do it too, Bernadetta". She ran her hand through Bernadetta's scruffy purple hair. "As long as you're ready. I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for. I'm still your instructor, so it's... Delicate". She smiled. "I'll be waiting in my office. If you came to my quarters and someone saw there might be questions". She slipped past Bernadetta and walked down the stairs.

Bernadetta waited on the landing for a moment, gazing out the window at the campus below as she tried to set aside her nerves, before following behind. It would be safer not to walk there together anyway. Soon enough, she made it to Byleth's office, and she walked in and shut the door behind her, making sure to bolt it as she did. Byleth was sitting behind her desk, her sword belt and chestplate already off and the desk itself completely cleared.

"So--", she started. "This is your first time, isn't it?". Bernadetta nodded. "Y-Yeah... Umm, I know about it some though, just from books, but...". She slipped off her boots and stepped closer to the desk, unbuttoning her black and gold jacket, and Byleth stood up, pulling her cloak off her shoulders and draping it over a spare chair in a corner of the room.

She was surprised to see, with her cloak and armor gone, just how much skin Byleth's clothing, shorts and a crop top with bare shoulders, showed off. It didn't make her think veteran mercenary, exactly. It did, however, make her mind race thinking about the things they might do to each other. "I'll take the lead then, if you want". Another nod. "Alright. Sit down."

Byleth gestured to the desk, and Bernadetta clambered over it on her knees and sat down on the edge, facing her. Byleth leaned in close to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. Bernadetta felt her heart start beating faster as Byleth lifted up her purple hoodie, then reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and dropping it on the chair behind her, baring her breasts in doing so.

She ran a finger over one of Bernadetta's erect nipples and rubbed her breast, licking her right index and middle fingers before leaning back in. Byleth kissed her again, this time more deeply, her tongue darting inside and playing with Bernadetta's while, with her free hand, she reached down her skirt, running her fingers along her student's pussy. Bernadetta closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan muffled against Byleth's mouth, as she felt herself start to drip a little on her fingers.

For a brief moment, Byleth pulled her lips away from Bernadetta's again, and she took a deep breath before, just as quickly, Byleth's tongue was deep in her mouth again, while one of her fingers dipped into her pussy. She let out another moan in satisfaction, and Byleth took it as a cue to slip a second inside.

Once more, she pulled away, just long enough to whisper in Bernadetta's ear. "How is that? When you do it yourself, do you like to put your fingers inside?". The next break in their kissing, she panted for air and whispered back. "Y-Yes... A-And, so, it feels good when you...! Haah...!". Byleth gently pinched her nipple and gave her another peck on the lips, still playing with her pussy as she did.

She opened her eyes as Byleth paused and leaned back, pulling down her skirt, shorts, and panties all at once and dropping them to the floor. "Spread your legs, ok?". She did as Byleth asked, showing her pussy, it and her tuft of purple pubes already a bit slick with cum.

Byleth knelt, laying her hands on Bernadetta's thighs and bringing her mouth close to her lap. She stuck out her tongue, giving her pussy a taste, and then went down on her, licking it up and down and lingering to tease Bernadetta's clit each time her tongue brushed over it. Bernadetta let out a gasp as she started licking her, lowering to continuous panting as Byleth got into her rhythm, quickly finding herself bucking her hips a little under her tongue.

Bernadetta felt herself get closer to her limit with each stroke of Byleth's tongue, panting harder now and trying to keep herself from making any more noise, lest someone happened to be outside in the corridor to hear her. Even so, she couldn't help but moan as she felt Byleth bring her right up to the edge.

"Oooh...! P-Professor I'm...!". She leaned back, grasping the edge of the desk with one hand and clumsily propping herself with the other as Byleth made her come, panting as it washed over her and slowly faded.

Byleth stood up, her now bare breasts jiggling a little as she pulled her top over them, slipping it over her head and tossing it aside on the chair before finally stripping off her shorts, stockings, and panties. She put her arms around Bernadetta and leaned in, giving her another deep kiss. The taste seemed a little different than usual, and it felt so strange to Bernadetta to think that the reason for it was that her cum was on her professor's lips. Byleth pulled away and stood up straight again.

"Well, your turn now."

Bernadetta suddenly felt a bit anxious; she certainly wanted to, but couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she'd be no good. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore her nerves, leaning forward. "Hey, is it ok if I... Umm...".

"There's no need to be embarrassed at this point, Bernadetta. Just ask". She swallowed hard. "Well, I... Your breasts are really beautiful, so I kind of wanted to, umm, try sucking...". Byleth nodded and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around her shoulders again. "Go ahead. Suck on them". Bernadetta obliged, kissing her hard nipple and lightly sucking on it, while she started to fondle Byleth's other breast. She closed her eyes, rubbing one of her own breasts with her free hand.

She opened her eyes again as Byleth pulled away and lifted herself up to sit on the end of the desk, spreading her legs. "Now you try, alright?". Bernadetta, a little trepidatiously, knelt on the desk and crawled closer, laying her face in Byleth's lap and starting to gingerly lick her. Byleth let out a sigh as Bernadetta teased her pussy, her tongue's movements over it a bit halting, making it clear that her nerves were still getting to her, but nevertheless stimulating.

Byleth reached out and ruffled her unkempt hair. Bernadetta seemed to be getting into the groove more as she kept eating her out, starting to emulate some of what Byleth had done earlier to pleasure her, lingering on her clit each time and kissing it each time her mouth reached it. She moaned softly as Bernadetta's licking started to really get her going. _It seems I did teach her something truly useful today_ , she thought, smirking just a bit as Bernadetta glanced up at her.

Bernadetta paused for just a moment, lifting her lips and running her fingers along Byleth's slit, getting them wet with her cum. She dipped her head again, stroking Byleth's womanhood with her tongue as she reached down and slipped the fingers inside herself. Byleth panted as she felt herself get closer to climaxing, laying her hand on Bernadetta's head again as she buried her face in her pussy and finished her off, a wave of pleasure flowing through her as she came.

Bernadetta sat up, and Byleth embraced her, giving her one more kiss. "That felt good."

"T-Thanks...", she replied. "I love you, Pr--... Byleth...".

"Me too."

"...I-It's fine if I call you that, right? Just 'Byleth' I mean?", she asked. Byleth brushed some hair out of her eyes, thinking it over. "Well, yes... Just as long as you don't slip up during class or anything like that, obviously."

Bernadetta giggled. "Yeah... I guess I'll keep calling you 'Professor Byleth' for now, just so I don't get in the habit of it...". Byleth smiled. "Whatever you want."


	3. Part II (M!Byleth)

Bernadetta glanced from side to side, making sure the coast was clear. It occured to her how similar the scene was, in some ways, to when she'd first confessed to Byleth and given him the chocolates she'd made. It wasn't the same staircase, but even so it looked very much alike. The warm afternoon light was the same, and so was her heart pounding in her chest.

In other ways, it was different though. She looked up a bit at Byleth's face, brushing a strand of dark, teal hair away from his eyes, and, standing on her toes to bring her face to the same height and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, brought her lips to Byleth's.

She closed her eyes, feeling Byleth's tongue push past her lips and touch her own as they shared a deep kiss, and feeling arms wrap around her shoulders in turn. The thought that their love was something no one else could ever know about and that yet, here they were where anyone could happen upon them – even if she knew that, in this corner of the building, it was almost certain no one would – made her heart race even faster. She felt Byleth's hand brush against her breast over her jacket, squeezing it lightly. 

Their lips finally seperated as Bernadetta pulled away, opening her eyes again. She looked off to the side a little. "Hey... Professor?".

"Is something bothering you?".

"No, not really, I just... I was just thinking that tonight I'd like to, umm... Go all the way with you this time, so... Would you like to...?".

"Yes. I'd like to do it too, Bernadetta". He ran his hand through Bernadetta's scruffy purple hair. "As long as you're ready. I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for. I'm still your instructor, so it's... Delicate". He smiled. "I'll be waiting in my office. If you came to my quarters and someone saw there might be questions". He slipped past Bernadetta and walked down the stairs.

Bernadetta waited on the landing for a moment, gazing out the window at the campus below as she tried to set aside her nerves, before following behind. It would be safer not to walk there together anyway. Soon enough, she made it to Byleth's office, and she walked in and shut the door behind her, making sure to bolt it as she did. Byleth was sitting behind his desk, his sword belt and waistplate already off and the desk itself completely cleared.

"So--", he started. "This is your first time, isn't it?". Bernadetta nodded. "Y-Yeah... Umm, I know about it some though, just from books, but...". She slipped off her boots and stepped closer to the desk, unbuttoning her black and gold jacket.

Byleth stood up, pulling his cloak off his shoulders and draping it over a spare chair in a corner of the room before taking off his gloves. She'd rarely seen him take his gloves off before, and, even though it struck her as an odd thing to focus on, seeing his hands without them excited her, thinking about what he might do to her with them as they made love. "I'll take the lead then, if you want", he said, and she gave another nod. "Alright. Sit down."

Byleth gestured to the desk, and Bernadetta clambered over it on her knees and sat down on the edge, facing him. Byleth leaned in close to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away. Bernadetta felt her heart start beating faster as Byleth lifted up her purple hoodie, then reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and dropping it on the chair behind her, baring her breasts in doing so.

He ran a finger over one of Bernadetta's erect nipples and rubbed her breast, licking his right index and middle fingers before leaning back in. Byleth kissed her again, this time more deeply, his tongue darting inside and playing with Bernadetta's while, with his free hand, he reached down her skirt, running his fingers along his student's pussy. Bernadetta closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan muffled against Byleth's mouth, as she felt herself start to drip a little on his fingers.

For a brief moment, Byleth pulled his lips away from Bernadetta's again, and she took a deep breath before, just as quickly, Byleth's tongue was deep in her mouth again, while one of his fingers dipped into her pussy. She let out another moan in satisfaction, and Byleth took it as a cue to slip a second inside.

Once more, he pulled away, just long enough to whisper in Bernadetta's ear. "How is that?". The next break in their kissing, she panted for air and whispered back. "Y-Yes... It feels good when you do... Haah...! Do that...". Byleth gently pinched her nipple and gave her another peck on the lips, still playing with her pussy as he did.

She opened her eyes as Byleth paused and leaned back, pulling down her skirt, shorts, and panties all at once and dropping them to the floor. "Spread your legs, ok?". She did as Byleth asked, showing her pussy, it and her tuft of purple pubes already a bit wet with her cum.

Byleth knelt, laying his hands on Bernadetta's thighs and bringing his mouth close to her lap. He stuck out his tongue, giving her pussy a taste, and then went down on her, licking it up and down and lingering to tease her clit each time his tongue brushed over it. Bernadetta let out a gasp as he started licking her, lowering to continuous panting, quickly finding herself bucking her hips a little under his tongue.

Bernadetta felt herself get closer to her limit with each stroke of Byleth's tongue, panting harder now and trying to keep herself from making any more noise, lest someone happened to be outside in the corridor to hear her. Even so, she couldn't help but moan as she felt Byleth bring her right up to the edge.

"Oooh...! P-Professor I'm...!". She leaned back, grasping the edge of the desk with one hand and clumsily propping herself with the other as Byleth made her come, panting as it washed over her and slowly faded.

He stood up. "You came already?". Bernadetta nodded, noticing the bulge that had grown in Byleth's pants as he ate her out. "Mhm...". He put his arms around her and leaned in, giving her another deep kiss. The taste seemed a bit different than usual, and it felt so strange to Bernadetta to think that the reason for it was that her cum was on her professor's lips. He pulled away and stood up straight again, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down around his ankles.

She looked down at Byleth's penis as he dropped his pants and underwear on a chair. He didn't seem much bigger than average, she guessed, although she didn't have much to compare it to. She still felt a little anxious, her heart going crazy in her chest, and took a deep breath. "Hey, it's ok if I, umm... Suck on yours, right?".

He nodded. "Mhm."

Bernadetta scooted forward, getting off the desk and sitting down in Byleth's chair to get a better angle, and he turned to face her. "Go at your own pace, ok?". She looked at his cock just in front of her face and inched closer, gingerly kissing it's tip and taking it in her mouth. She started haltingly sucking on the shaft, and Byleth let out a soft groan. It was clear that her nerves were still getting to her, but she kept going, starting to get more into it. She glanced up at Byleth as she sucked him off and teased the head of his dick with her tongue, his usually impeccably composed expression furrowed in pleasure.

She pulled her lips away, fishing around in her jacket pocket and producing a paper wrapper. She tore it with her teeth, putting the bottom of the condom on the tip of Byleth's cock and pulling the lambskin over it with her hand. "Alright, I'm ready...".

Byleth nodded. "Sit on the desk again... Oh, or you can lay down if you want". She stood and lifted herself up again, laying down facing him on the desk and spreading her legs as he stepped closer. He took his dick in his hand, pressing the tip up to the entrance of her pussy. "...Be gentle, ok?".

He gave her slight smile. "Of course, Bernadetta". He teased her a little, rubbing the tip of his penis against her still moist pussy and getting it slick with her cum, and then put his hands on her hips. She took another deep breath, and he pushed inside her. "How is it? Does it hurt?".

She shook her head. "No, it's fine... It feels alright". He nodded and pushed himself further inside, starting to slowly thrust and reaching to finger her clit. She moaned, laying her hands on his waist as he humped her, him speeding up slightly and settling in to a steady rhythm. His cock already aroused from Bernadetta's fellatio, he soon felt himself getting close, slowing a bit to prolong the pleasure.

"Haah... It's good, professor...", Bernadetta moaned. "I think I'm... Going to come again soon...!". Her pleasured moans further turning him on, he thrust his cock into her all the way to the base one more time and they both came, him letting out a moan himself as he throbbed inside her.

Bernadetta sat up, and Byleth embraced her, giving her one more kiss. "That was good."

"Y-Yeah...", she replied. "I love you, Pr--... Byleth...".

"Me too". His embrace loosened a bit and he pulled out of her.

"...I-It's fine if I call you that, right? Just 'Byleth' I mean?", she asked. Byleth brushed some hair out of his eyes, thinking it over. "Well, yes... Just as long as you don't slip up during class or anything like that, obviously."

Bernadetta giggled. "Yeah... I guess I'll keep calling you 'Professor Byleth' for now, just so I don't get in the habit of it...". Byleth smiled. "Whatever you want."


End file.
